


Hymn for the Broken

by signore_whorechata (The_Wayward_Orphans_101)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Will update tags in second chapter, obsessed!America
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wayward_Orphans_101/pseuds/signore_whorechata
Summary: Arthur should've listened to his gut. He should've insisted that Ivan stay home. He didn't. He thought he was being paranoid and now he's paying the price for it.---An alternate ending to Bitches Brokenhearted, a 'what if the worst happened?'.
Relationships: England/Russia (Hetalia), One-sided America/England (Hetalia) - Relationship
Kudos: 24





	Hymn for the Broken

_“Well, well- Guess you couldn’t have been perfect after all. No worries though dollface, I’ll bring you back to perfection.”_

* * *

Arthur couldn’t scramble back no matter how much his body _screamed_ at him to get away from the American. Pain flooded his arm from how hard America was gripping onto him, but he didn’t let a sound slip past his lips. The bastard already had the satisfaction of cornering Arthur in his _own damn home_ , no need to give him anymore. He prayed with frantic panic that the wards Vlad had put around the house would go off, that _someone_ would notice America’s absence from the meeting today, that _Ivan_ could get home and rescue him-

-But as America placed his hand over his stomach, over _Sacha_ , and smirked, and those cold, dead, blue eyes stared at him, Arthur had a sinking feeling in his chest that any way this ended wouldn’t be good.

“Don’t give me that face darling, you’ll see, you’ll understand that it was always meant to end like this,” America said, a sneer on his face as he gave a light rub to his stomach. Arthur wanted to punch him in his smug face, wanted to see the blood gush from his nose and get the hell out of dodge, but the utter dread crawling up and down his spine from knowing how gone America was now, and how the lines in the sand were blurred beyond recognition, stopped Arthur; he had no chance.

“I wish this _thing_ in you was mine. He would’ve been perfect you know, all blond and blue eyed like his old man. Guess it’s a given you would’ve whored yourself out to the fucking commie-,” America snorted, pulling Arthur close and scooped him up into a bridal carry. Arthur wanted to throw up at their closeness, at America’s audacity to think that he had _any_ right to him and wanted to claw at him for insulting Ivan and calling Sacha an _it_ , “-But I forgive you. Let’s get you home yeah?”

Arthur couldn’t help squirming in America’s arm- his body revolted at the idea of being in a monster’s arms like this, but he quickly settled when America paused and gave him a sharp squeeze. A warning.

“Behave. I’ll always be more lenient with you, but you’re testing me now Arthur.”

As they crossed the threshold of his once safe place, Arthur closed his eyes and wished that he had let Ivan stay that morning.

* * *

_Hail Mary,_

_Full of Grace,_

_  
The Lord is with thee._

_  
Blessed art thou among women,  
  
_

_and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus.  
  
_

_Holy Mary,  
  
_

_Mother of God,  
  
_

_pray for us sinners now,  
  
_

_and at the hour of death._

_._

_._

_._

_Amen._

* * *

Ivan didn’t know if it was just his paranoia, or the amount of acrid coffee that he swallowed, but his body was thrumming with endless energy. He couldn’t calm his racing thoughts and it felt like anxiety was prickling at every nerve ending. He knows that he could’ve called Arthur, just to sooth the fire lapping at his nerves, but he couldn’t risk it. Not when America was near, not when any of his lapdogs who watched his every move like hawks strayed ever near. He must’ve shown something on his face because Natalya sat next to him and lightly elbowed him.

“You have the face of a stricken dog. What’s wrong?”

Ivan frowned, glancing at his youngest sister as she pulled out a box of cigarettes and lit one, offering the box to him. He took one despite a nagging voice in his head shouting at him to throw it away.

_‘You know he hates it when you smoke.’_

“I must need to work on my poker face if I’m slipping that bad,” he said as she lit his. He took a drag, savoring the nicotine slowly rushing through his blood, “It’s nothing really, I’m just being…paranoid.”

“Mhm…you’ve never been one to ignore your instincts before Vanya, why now?” Natalya asked, surveying the slowly filling conference room.

Ivan sighed, his mind still agitated and his body screaming for him to move. He took a look around the room, ignoring the dark looks thrown his way from some of America’s lapdogs and internally rolled his eyes as other nations looked away. He didn’t know who exactly he was looking for, but his gut howled for him to search for _someone_.

“This fight with America is leaving me paranoid at everything Natashenka. It doesn’t help that he’s so close to his date and this stupid meeting was so abrupt,” he sighed out, one hand going to rub at his temple, “I swear if this meeting is pointless, I’m going to kill that stupid German.”

Natalya snorted and Ivan internally smirked at one of Germany’s allies shrinking away from them. The small moment of amusement was short lived as the final nations trickled through the door and a frustrated Germany, who looked worse for wear, called the meeting to start.

“Canada, I assume you’ll be taking notes for your brother then? Since he seems to think his presence isn’t needed for this meeting.” 

Ivan’s heart stopped and anything Canada said afterwards was muted in his ears, as his blood rushed into his ears and pounded away.

_‘America isn’t going to show up.’_

_‘America isn’t here.’_

_‘America **isn’t here.** ’ _

Ivan only snapped out of his stunned stupor, not caring that nations around him shouted and jumped away when he slammed his hands down and jerked back so violently his chair flew, when Vladimir slammed through the conference doors and ran to him.

“IVAN- THE WARDS- HE’S BEEN TAKEN!”

**Author's Note:**

> Blame Allen-Arthur, I told her not to make those math puns (:
> 
> Idk when I'll post the second part because I have an exam tomorrow and other school work! So, please enjoy! I know I did ψ(｀∇´)ψ


End file.
